The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to the management of object memory compaction in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ operating systems that execute applications or other processes that may require the resources of multiple processors or processor cores. IHSs may employ virtual machine (VM) technology such as that which the Java Development Kit (JDK) or Java Runtime Environment (JRE) virtual machines (VMs) provide. (Java is a trademark of the Oracle Corp.) A Java virtual machine (JVM) or other virtual machine may provide application execution capability during development, debugging, or real time program operations. The virtual machine may employ a block of memory, such as a heap, within IHS memory during application execution. The heap provides a memory structure for object memory management and other dynamic memory uses. The virtual machine may organize the object memory or heap into a special data structure for storage of objects that the executing application generates and uses.
The JVM or virtual operating system of an IHS may employ garbage collector software for use in heap object memory management. In particular, a garbage collector may provide object memory or heap compaction when object memory fragmentation occurs. Effective garbage collectors and compactor tools may significantly improve application execution efficiency in an IHS.